Wind turbines have at least one blade, and typically a plurality of blades, extending from a rotor hub, and a nacelle containing the electrical power-generating components of the wind turbine. Sometimes it is necessary to perform maintenance or repair tasks within the rotor hub, in which case replacement components and sometimes personnel need to be transported into the interior of the rotor hub. Conventionally, these replacement components and/or personnel are transported into the interior of the rotor hub through an opening at the top of the rotor hub, using a crane.
These conventional methods are complex and time-consuming. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide methods and apparatus that improve access into the interior of the rotor hub of a wind turbine and which facilitate the transportation of repair components and/or personnel into that space.